Mine
by PrettyLittleSwift
Summary: A short, simple, fluffy one-shot set around Sam and Quinn. They're stronger than ever, and Quinn is the best thing, that's ever been Sam's.  Set around Graduation Day


_**AN: Hey Guys! (: so this is my first glee story that I've written, and I really hope you guys like it (: I love Taylor Swift and I think that Sam & Quinn are the cutest couple since Chuck & Blair, so I decided to write a story of it (since there are so many Sam/Quinn stories out there)! Anyways, enjoy and review! **_ By the way, later on (when they're singing) Sam alone is in _italics_, All of the guys are in a _**bold italic**_, Quinn is underlined and Quinn and Sam singing together are _italic/underlined!_

_DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own Glee! If I did, I'd have Chord Overstreet sitting with my right now! & No I don't own the song Mine either, that belongs to the amazing, gorgeous, talented Taylor Swift! I do own the plot though, thats it :)  
_

_**Mine.  
**_

Graduation Day, the day every senior is ecstatic to reach. It means no more high school, they can do whatever they please, and they're free to live their life however they want. But, when graduation rolls around, they'd give anything to go back to the easy days of freshmen year, when your only problem was what they were going to wear. They're faced with the options of what they're going to do with their life, and the prospect of failing. Then, there's the matter that most of the people they went to high school with, are never going to be a part of their lives again. Moving away to a different state for college, or simply having no time for each other puts a major strain on a relationship, and then someone who used to be your best friend in the whole entire world, could turn into someone you knew.

Losing friends however, was not a problem for the McKinley High Glee Club. With all the bonds they had formed over there three years of competing together had shown them that their friendship (no matter how much they insisted they hated each other) was airtight, and neither state, nor school could come between that.

* * *

As Sam Evans was putting on his bright blue graduation robes, he began to reminisce about the past two years. At first he'd thought that transferring schools was a living nightmare, but once he got to McKinley and saw _her_ dancing on the steps, while the schools glee club performed Empire State of Mind, he knew that the next two years of his life would be perfect, if he had that blonde beauty by his side.

When he had asked around the locker room about her, they'd all laughed. They'd told him that there was no chance of her putting out after she'd had a baby. They'd told him that he'd never have a chance with her. He listened, but didn't absorb any of the information. Quinn Fabray, were the only two words that he'd managed to hear.

Flash forward a month, and Sam's life was perfect. He'd worked up the courage to give Quinn a promise ring, and after a little bit of convincing she'd accepted, officially making the HBIC his girlfriend (being the head cheerleader was just a perk)

When they'd sung 'The Time of my Life' together at Regionals, the love and want that he could see shining in Quinn's eyes showed him he'd chosen the right girl, the perfect girl to spend the rest of his life with. It was as simple as that.

When they'd come equal first, Sam didn't feel cheated like Rachel did because according to her they were 'the rightful winners, who really shone more than those stupid warblers', he felt overjoyed, because his duet with Quinn showed the judges they were worthy of going through to the next level. Of course, Santana did have some impact on the result with her solo, but he still liked to think that their win was all thanks to Quinn and himself.

Going to the beach with Quinn was what Sam considered a perfect day. They'd lounge around in the sand; Quinn showing off her perfectly toned cheerleader's body in a bikini, and muck around in the water. When he'd put his arm around her, she had melted into his side, fitting perfectly. It was then that Sam had completely realized she was it, she was all wanted.

His first Christmas with Quinn was everything he had hoped and wanted for. Together, they'd worked the white streets of Lima, laughing and placing chaste little kisses on each other's cheeks from time to time. They'd made a snowman outside Quinn's house, and after dinner they'd spent the night watching the special edition of Avatar that Quinn had so kindly bought him as part of his Christmas gift. She didn't complain about having to watch the 'dorky' film once, and giggled every once in a while about how into the movie Sam was.

When they returned to school after Christmas break, they were hard at work, balancing glee rehearsals for Sectionals, homework, Football and Cheerio's practice, but they still found time for each other. Their relationship was growing stronger by the minute, and no matter how many times Puck tried to come onto Quinn, she resisted telling him that she loved Sam, and only Sam.

The first time he said I love you to her, had been magical in his opinion. They were lying under the stars in her front yard, appreciating the gorgeous night sky, but of course he couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally he plucked up the courage to tell her how he really felt, and with no fear of rejection he just let the words fall out of his mouth. She had turned to him, with her breathtaking smile on her face, and as they leaned in to kiss she whispered softly "I love you too."

During their time together, he'd managed to successfully teach Quinn to play the guitar. With her soft beautiful voice, flowing blonde hair, and guitar skills, he often joked that she could become the next Taylor Swift if she wanted. She'd giggled about this as she loved of Taylor Swift's songs and wished that the glee club would perform them. From then on, whenever she played the guitar with Sam, he'd call her Taylor, which made her smile shine brightly on her face, something that Sam loved to see.

Fast forward a few months and everything was still perfect. Until the early morning of October 2nd. At 2:30am, they were standing in his bedroom screaming at each other over Puck's latest antics. "Sam! I didn't kiss him; I didn't kiss back, nothing! He came up to me and kissed me! I did absolutely nothing and yelling at me like this is all MY fault?" she'd screamed at him. He could tell how sincere her words were, but he just couldn't get the image of Puck and Quinn on her front door step out of his head. His insecurities were creeping out, after all, they had such history together, they'd had a baby for crying out loud! "Quinn, I can't do this anymore! You had a baby together, there's no chance you don't have any feelings left for him what-so-ever! Everything's slipping out of our hands at the moment, and the fact that it was Puck is making it slip even faster." He yelled back.

As his comment really hit her, she grabbed her bag and ran down his stairs and slammed the door with force that could've triggered an earthquake. As he sat on his bed with his head in his hands, he thought about everything that had happened. He was over-reacting way too much; did he really want the best thing that's ever happened to him just slip out of his hands?

Without even bothering to put a shirt on, he raced down the stairs and out the front door, where he found her car still parked in the driveway and a petite figure leaning over the steering wheel. He opened the side door and took her tiny body in his arms. She leaned into his chest and just sobbed, with such a sad expression on her face that it broke Sam's heart to know that he had caused it. As she started to calm down, he just whispered in her ear that he was sorry and that he loved her over and over again. She didn't completely calm down until he whispered something that she knew he really meant into her ear. "Quinn, you're the best thing, that's ever been mine."

* * *

A knock on his door brought Sam out of his flashbacks. As he opened it, there stood the most beautiful person on the face of the earth, dressed in her blue graduation robes and a scowl on her face. "Can you believe how horrible these graduation robes are?" she exclaimed as soon as she walked in the room. "I mean at least you have gorgeous blue eyes that match the robes, I on the other hand have green eyes, which completely clash with these….." He cut off her rant with a strong kiss on her lips. "I think you look cute in whatever you wear, Miss Fabray" he whispered slowly in her ear, which elicited a small giggle from her lips. "You don't look that bad yourself, Mr Evans" she said before leaning in to softly kiss him again.

When things started to get hot and heavy, Quinn pulled away, which caused Sam to groan loudly. "If we don't leave now we're going to miss our graduation, and that is something I don't want to miss, Mr Evans. So, get your ass off this bed now, and take me to graduation'. Sam grinned, off course she still had the 'Head Bitch in Charge' attitude, even though next year she wouldn't be on top, she'd be a little star in a big sky. But knowing Quinn, her looks and attitude would make her shine brighter than any of the larger stars that dared to stand in the way of Quinn Fabray.

As they reached the auditorium, Sam pecked Quinn on the cheek and told her he'd be back soon, he just had to go do something. Buying his excuse, Sam raced to the Glee choir room, where he found the other guys in Glee warming up.

"You're finally here man, what took you so long" Finn called out to him as he went to pick up his guitar. "Quinn happened" he replied simply, playing a few chords on his guitar so that he'd be ready for his special performance at the end of the graduation ceremony. As soon as Sam had put his guitar down, Mr Shue came running into the room, yelling that all the guys that the graduation ceremony was about to start. With a nervous gulp, Sam picked up his guitar and gave it to Mr Shue and headed back to the auditorium where the rest of his life would begin.

The speeches were all the same "today isn't really an end, it's the beginning of the rest of our lives" and "it won't matter what happens, we'll always have high school for the rest of our lives. And then suddenly, it was time for the diplomas to be handed out. Ones by one, names were called, friends hollered and whistled and smiles were exchanged. "Sam Evans".

Finally his name was called, and as he accepted his diploma, he looked out in the crowd to see Quinn, smiling and yelling. A few people later, and it was Quinn's turn to accept her diploma. He could see as she walked up she had tears in her eyes, and when she came and sat back down with him he whispered "I love you" so softly in her ear, that she herself could barely hear him.

Finally, the ceremony came to a close; it was his time to shine. "And now, I'd like to welcome the boys of the McKinley Glee club to perform a special song for us." As Principal Figgins stepped off the stage and he and the other guys stepped on, he could see the girls with a confused expression on their face. Sam winked at Quinn as he took a seat on his stool and picked up his guitar.

* * *

"So" he began "this is for the girls of glee, no matter what happens, they'll always be the best thing that's ever been ours." And then, slowly, he began to strum away.

He could hear whispers from the other footballers about how "lame" it was for guys to be singing a Taylor Swift song, while the girls were looking at them when an envious glint in their eyes. Hell, he even saw one girl slap her boyfriend and ask him why he couldn't do that for her. Then, he started to sing.

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town, never looked back._  
_I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'.Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

_**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now  
**_

I started the chorus, looking directly into Quinn's green eyes, which were swimming and leaking tears.

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
I put my arm around you for the first time  
I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_Flash forward and we're taking our world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_**But we've got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about**_**  
**  
_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
I put my arm around you for the first time  
I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
I saw you start to believe for the first time  
I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**_**  
**_**Oh oh oh**_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
I said, everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
You ran out crying and I followed me out into the street_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all we've ever known**_**  
**_And I took you by surprise  
I said I'll never leave you alone  
I said_

Then out of nowhere, I could hear the most beautiful voice coming out of the audience.

I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
You fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_  
__**Oh oh  
Make it last  
Hold on  
Never turn back**_**  
**  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_

_**Hold On**_

_Do you believe it?_  
**Hold On  
**_We're gonna make it now._

_**Hold On**_

_I can see it_

_**Yes, Yes**_

_I can see it now__, __**See it now, See it now**_

As we finished we were met with thundering applause, but I didn't pay attention to anything but the girl who was looking directly into my eyes, tears falling from her beautiful green ones. I took her into my arms, and kissed her lips with so much passion, that you could set a house on fire.

"Quinn Fabray, you are the best thing, that's ever been mine."

FIN.

AN: So I hope you guys liked it! Click that button down there and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
